


Those Lips

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warden/Leliana drabble request I got on tumblr. Prompt was "Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someones lips."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Lips

"The legend says —" Leliana started one of the many tales the young Warden had kindly asked her to tell. The way the light of the campfire caught her cupid’s bow made it impossible for her not to stare at how the other woman’s red tinted lips brought the legendary tale to life. She had never encountered anyone whose lips caught her attention like Leliana’s.

There was always a small smile tugging at the edge, warm and friendly. Even in the rare moments when the smile was gone, the Warden couldn’t help but wonder how anyone’s lips could possibly be _so Maker-damn beautiful_. She had never even seen them chapped and dry, as opposed to her own.

But she loved that. She loved the tenderness of her lips, the barely hidden passion. She loved how her Nightingale’s lips moved against her own, how warm they were against the nape of her neck, how they parted to let out a breathy whisper of her name… The one thing she loved above all was how they formed that one phrase meant for only her.

” _Je t’aime._ ”


End file.
